User blog:NYCgleek/James in New York?, Tristan's leaving LWT, and Lisha Jane's album prep!
Hey everyone! Major news this week, both sad and good, and as always we are here to give you the full scoop! Here's the full story on what everyone is talking about right now!!! ---- James ditches Hollywood for New York? So our favorite Hollywood actor Wiki Channel Original Series, "James with Hollywood" will soon be closing the door on it's second season run, and while we still have a bit to wait before the third season gets here we wanted to give you some sneak peaks and things to expect and possibly things wanted to see happen in the third season! In the third season of our favorite struggling actor comedy, we find our Hollywood newcomer landing a new job in a MAJOR motion picture which is being filmed in, you guessed it, New York City! There James meets new and interesting friends, such as Harvey Jayce (Ray Moore) who is the star of the film James is in and sort of takes him under his wing. Also new to the series comes Wiki Channel newcomer, Ryder Ramone (upcoming WCOS, "Studio Funny") who is set to play James' new friend, Kevin. A very funny and sometimes rash film student who wants to become a movie maker and gets an internship to the director of the film James is on. We were able to get a quick word from show star, Joseph Brandon, about the series and what fans could expect from season 3. Us: So you started filming the third season. Congrats on that btw. Joseph: Thank you! Us: What can you sort of tease about the third season that fans can expect because there's a lot going on right? A bigger ensemble cast? So much more right? Joseph: Yes, a lot will be happening! It's so cool that there are more guys on the set and joining the main cast, and honestly Lucy is amazing as well. I've become really great friends with Ryder, Lucy, and Ray. The new things coming up for James now that he is in a new state and a big movie, it's just great. Some old cast mates will return, so keep your eyes opened for that. Us: We cannot wait? Is it hitting you that you know, this is your last season of the show? Is hitting home for any of you yet, I know you guys literally just started filming season three, but how does it feel knowing that this is the last season and what has filming the show been like for you? Joseph: Sometimes it hits me that the show is finally ending, but I think we had a good run. I look at the beginning episodes and compare them to now, and we've all grown so much. I've noticed that my former cast mates are moving on to new projects like Lilly in a new show that just got picked up and I'm literally amazed. Kevin is said by current show runner NYCgleek to be very "different" to people James' is use to be, she went on to say, "I think fans of the series are going to both love this season because the story lines are so different. He's in NYC he's in Hollywood, he's all over the place (laughs) but his friends in New York are use to the fame and rush of the City life, while James is kind of new to it all ya know? The friends he has here are much different than the down to ones back home. You really see him reach his dream of getting somewhere in the first half of the season and the second half you get to see him deal with the aftermath of ya know losing privacy, and trying to live a normal life, even though he isn't really a normal kid anymore. I feel like a lot of kids want to be famous, but at the same time don't realize the things they have to sacrifice, so hopefully fans can enjoy that this season." Don't forget to watch "James in Hollywood" every Saturday night @ 9/8 central on the Wiki Channel :) ---- 'Tristan Conti confirms season 2 of "Life with Twins" will be his last!' Sad news for our favorite twin family comedy, "Life with Twins" broke today and fans are going crazy. Hold the phone!?!?! So you guys read some speculation a couple of weeks ago that the series may be ending, but major news broke earlier from an unknown source with a possible rumor from Tristan's manager that the second season of our beloved family sitcom will be his last. No word on what are why? But fans are completely devastated. Some fans think he might want to focus on his music or even attend college, but what does this mean for our favorite character Brody Clark? Show creator NYCgleek spoke a bit on the subject saying simply, "You know, the second season is wrapping next week and we still have a lot of episodes to air before the finale... Tristan is one of the most humble actors out there, he was always in a great mood, really professional talented and love meeting the kids and fans and he's been doing this for two years now. I think at the end of this season it'll be 45 episodes total. He kind of grew up a little bit. I hope him nothing, but the best we have no clue if we're going to continue the series yet or not, but we hold nothing against him. He's a true talent, we hope the best for him. So if he leaves we support him 100%, but if he doesn't, well . . . . than that's good too (laughs)" Wow! seems like the cast and crew seem really positive about Tristan's epic departure, but even though we're sad to see our favorite male twin go, we're happy to see what he decides to do in the future. We can't help, but wonder what this means for the rest of the cast of the series? Though Tristan is leaving, NYCgleek said as seen above, "we're going to continue the series yet or not" does this mean Abby Williams will be taking over the series or will it come to an end completely? We're not sure yet but we will gladly update you as we get more info ourselves. Don't forget to watch a new episode of "Life with Twins" this Sunday night @ 9/8c on Wiki Channel. ---- Lisha Jane is taking over! (As if you didn't already know) We thought that we'd end of the trinity of the first Wiki Channel stars with Lisha Jane. The successful starlet, is currently signed to Wiki Reconds,as well as Tristan (signed with band, Blonde) and Joseph (who left the label earlier last year) and stars in the hit Wiki Channel original comedy series, "Kitty Couture." Now while the other two members of our Wiki Trinity have their own shows that re slated to end this year, Lisha Jane assures fans that she isn't planning on leaving just yet. The starlet recently went to chatter to tell fans "Um, guys?! Kitty Couture is not cancelled. New Episodes are coming very soon!" While the starlet if focusing on her music as well, she also has some big things coming up on her hit Wiki Channel Original Series. The proclaimed hit has a major black history month episode coming up, the episode features two Wiki Channel newcomers, Sandy Greene and Jake Daugherty. Lisha spoke with us and said "The series is so different because yes we talk about fashion and style, but this season is going to focus more on Val getting a career for herself, along with meeting new and interesting people. We really wanted this season to set sort of a base for the show. This is the season you're going to remember for sure." We also spoke with Lisha about the other shows possibly coming to and end. Here's what she had to say: Us: So a looooot of the shows are ending this year or have ended early last year. How do you feel about that? What's going on with KC Couture? Lisha: Oh my god! I know. I'm still in shock about everything. Like I knew Tristan since we were like kids, before any of this ya know (laughs), ya but no, Kitty Couture, we have a really big season coming up for you guys. So I know we're not ending anytime soon, and hopefully (laughs) we have our fingers crosses that maybe even next year we can come back for a third season, but I guarantee you'll be very happy with one season... it's a good one! Us: We hope so! Because I mean, we love the show. Lisha: Aww, thank you so much. That means so much. Us: Anytime, Anytime :) So um, is there a reason why the shows are ending you think? I mean like, Pete, Juliana, Aca-Girls and now James next year and possibly Life with Twins? Like, what's going on? Lisha: (moving hair out of face) you know honestly, I love the channel for giving all of us sort of a big start on our careers and ya know I think they're just trying to revamp in a small way, they want to have original and new programming. I mean I can't speak for everyone on the channel, but the company is so nice to me and to family and understanding, it really is like a big family. They're going to make sure each show gets a proper ending so who knows (laughs). I love the company and plan on staying with them as long as I can :) Well, we are glad to know our favorite fashionista will be hanging around for a long time! Don't forget to watch "Kitty Couture" every Saturday night @ 8/7c on Wiki Channel. ________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks so much for reading another juicy Weebley, we'll be back with more gossip, fashion and facts next time, see ya :) Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Channel Weebley Category:Weebley Category:NYCgleek